JFK
by grettama
Summary: John Fitzgerald Kennedy, the 35th President of the United States, was assassinated at 12:30 p.m. Central Standard Time (18:30 UTC) on Friday, November 22, 1963, in Dealey Plaza, Dallas, Texas. Kennedy was fatally shot by a sniper while traveling with his wife Jacqueline, Texas Governor John Connally, and Connally's wife Nellie, in a presidential motorcade.


_22 November 1963, Dealey Plaza, Dallas, Texas._

Erik Lehnserr menyelinap di antara kerumunan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik topi bertepi lebarnya. Tubuhnya dibalut mantel coklat panjang dengan kerah mantel ditegakkan, selain untuk menahan hawa dingin bulan November, itu juga berfungsi untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia sudah buron sejak kasus di Kuba setahun yang lalu, dan meskipun ia sekarang tahu kalau ia mengambil resiko terlalu besar dengan berada di kerumunan seperti ini, ia tetap tidak gentar.

Erik menghindari polisi-polisi yang berjaga di sekitar kerumunan dan ia mulai memperhatikan tak satupun dari polisi itu yang memakai pernak-pernik metal seperti biasanya. Semuanya sudah diganti dengan plastik kuat yang sama sekali tak bisa ia kendalikan. Tampaknya aparat sudah mulai mewaspadainya.

Melihat ada sepasang polisi yang berjalan ke arahnya, Erik segera menghentikan langkahnya dan berpaling, membaur sealami mungkin dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang mengibar-ibarkan bendera Amerika Serikat kecil-kecil. Erik memutuskan untuk menyelinap ke baris ketiga yang tidak terlalu di depan sehingga wajahnya masih tertutup bayang-bayang orang di depannya, tapi juga tidak terlalu di belakang dan mengambil resiko berada dekat dengan para polisi.

Begitu Erik berdiri diam di balik seorang pria yang sedang menggendong anaknya, kerumunan mulai berteriak heboh, konvoi John Fitzgerald Kennedy mulai lewat. Erik menoleh ke arah datangnya konvoi, ingin melihat dengan lebih jelas.

Ia sudah mendengar kalau JFK adalah salah satu dari _mereka_. Seorang _mutan_. Ia ingin melihat secara langsung apa persisnya kekuatan yang dimiliki JFK dan mungkin akan mengajaknya mengobrol kalau ia bisa menyelinap ke dalam konvoi tanpa ketahuan aparat. Dan ia tak mungkin menyerang mobil-mobil peserta konvoi secara terang-terangan. Itu sama saja dengan tindakan bunuh diri.

Mobil JFK sudah dekat dengan posisi Erik berdiri. Mobil itu bergerak perlahan dengan JFK di atasnya, bersama istrinya dan Gubernur Texas yang juga didampingi istrinya. Mereka terlihat melambai pada kerumunan. Erik masih memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk mengajak JFK bicara empat mata saja dengannya ketika ia merasakannya.

Sebuah peluru metal baru saja ditembakkan, tepat ke arah JFK, dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh. Erik ingin sekali menelusuri sumber peluru itu terlebih dahulu, tapi ia tahu ia takkan sempat. Kalau ia mencari _sniper_-nya, JFK akan mati terbunuh.

Jadi alih-alih mundur, Erik justru menyeruak maju ke depan kerumunan, mengabaikan orang-orang yang meneriakinya, dan maju ke jalanan. Aksinya membuat orang-orang yang mengenalinya dari berita-berita di televisi berteriak histeris dan para polisi mulai menyiagakan senjata plastik mereka.

Namun Erik tidak peduli. Ia mengarahkan tangannya ke arah JFK, hendak menghentikan peluru yang sebentar lagi akan mengenainya, tapi tepat ketika Erik hendak menggeser peluru itu, ia merasakan sesuatu berdesing cepat dan menembus lengan kanannya, membuatnya berteriak kesakitan dan menurunkan lengannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Erik juga bisa merasakan peluru metal menembus tubuh JFK.

Saat itulah ia tahu ia sudah terlambat. Sebelum Erik bisa melarikan diri, peluru plastik lain menembus betisnya, membuatnya jatuh berlutut, disusul dengan peluru lain yang menebus bahunya.

Rasa sakit membuat pandangan Erik mengabur. Ia bisa melihat kerumunan orang menjadi panik melihat mayat Presiden mereka sementara polisi berusaha mengamankan mereka dan beberapa petugas berlari ke arahnya untuk membekuknya.

Dengan tenaganya yang masih tersisa, Erik mencoba melacak darimana asal peluru itu dan matanya menatap ke salah satu jendela gedung di kirinya. Seorang pria berdiri di sana, dengan senapan di lengan kirinya yang seluruhnya terbuat dari metal.

Hanya itu yang bisa Erik kenali dari pembunuh JFK sebelum ia merasakan hantaman keras pada belakang kepalanya dan ia tak sadarkan diri.

**Disclaimer: Marvel.**

I don't know a single thing about JFK's assassination and I didn't even there at the location of assassination orz  
Jadi maaf kalau semisal ada detail-detail yang salah. Saya cuma sedang pengen membuat sesuatu yang crossover, setelah nonton Days of Future Past saat Erik mengakui kalau ia mencoba menyelamatkan JFK alih-alih membunuhnya. Dan saya juga saat ini sedang meyakini kalau Winter Soldier-lah sang sniper yang membunuh JFK. So, why not?

(Originally posted at Ao3. June 7, 2014)


End file.
